Conventionally, as buckles for detachably connecting two connecting objects together, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a buckle is known which is constituted of a first buckle member as a male member attached to one connecting object and having an columnar-shaped engaged portion and a second buckle member as a female member attached to the other connecting object and having a latching device in which the engaged portion of the first buckle member is inserted and locked. The latching device is configured so that the first buckle member can be vertically locked with respect to a relative flat surface of the second buckle member and also the second buckle member locked on the first buckle member is detachably connected thereto to be relatively rotated about the engaged portion of the first buckle member. The configuration of the latching device includes pressing portions exposed on the outside of a ring-shaped main body of the second buckle member, an engaging portion to be engaged with the engaged portion, and connection members having an elastic portion for elastically supporting the engaging portion. The connection members are provided in one pair and these two connection members are urged toward each other by the elastic portion so that each engaging portion can be engaged with the engaged portion of the first buckle member. Also, when each pressing portion is pressed, each engaging portion is separated from the engaged portion of the first buckle member, thereby allowing disconnection.